1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a complete dispensing package designed to be shipped as an assembled unit to a liquid product marketer, for subsequent filling. The dispensing package is easily filled and bottom sealed with a minimal number of automatic assembly steps. The package of the present invention also includes structure to provide an air seal to the dispensing nozzle and lock the dispensing actuator when it is not in use, and provides a tamper-resistant package. The dispensing package further includes a bottom sealing mechanism adapted for easy assembly, effective sealing, and which allows stacking of the dispensing package upon another dispensing package. The dispensing package may include in one embodiment a dip tube integral with the container portion, which allows for easy filling and assembly. The bottom sealing assembly in another embodiment has mounted integrally thereon a dip tube assembly. This configuration ensures that air will be purged from the dip tube after filling, thereby aiding in priming of the pump. The present invention can also include a device for allowing dispensing in an inverted position of the dispenser. An embodiment of the invention may also include a mounting cup for mounting the pump to the package without the need for screw threads or crimping. The device of the present invention may also include an element for sealing the spray orifice to prevent drying of the contents of the package within the spray orifice, thereby preventing clogging.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,158,211 discloses a dispensing package including a modular pump which is assembled into a dispensing package using a snap fit, such that the dispensing pump is permanently retained in the package. In the device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,158,211, the package is filled through an opening at the top of the package. After filling, the pump is attached to the package, either by snap-fitting the pump structure into a retaining opening, or by adding the pump to the package using a conventional screw-cap mounting. Accordingly, in the device of U.S. Pat. No. 5,158,211, the assembled pump structure and the package must be shipped unassembled to a filling and assembly site, where the package is filled and the pump is then assembled to the package. The invention of U.S. Pat. No. 5,158,211 also includes a mechanism for sealing the outlet nozzle when the dispenser is not in use, and a mechanism for making the dispenser tamper-resistant, to thereby prevent placing any foreign substances or liquids into the package after it is sealed, and also to prevent accidental discharge of liquid. The mechanism for sealing the dispensing orifice prevents drying of the contents of the container in the spray orifice, thereby preventing clogging of the spray orifice. However, the device of U.S. Pat. No. 5,128,211 requires that the actuator be rotated to a non-dispensing position for the sealing device to seal the orifice. Furthermore, the device of that patent has a break-away tab for the dispensing position. Such a break-away tab leaves an opening in the actuator shroud which can be the repository for dirt or dust.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,305,810 describes a method and apparatus for filling a dispensing package with a highly viscous product. In the method of that patent, the package is filled through a dip tube structure which is inserted into the package prior to filling.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,392,962, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses two designs of a pump which is constructed entirely of a plastic material, to make the pump easily recyclable.